


Alpha's Delight

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Brigit (Omega), F/M, Heats, Knoting Vibrators, Late Heats, Mercy (Omega), Omega Female Original Character, Overwatch Never fell A/U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Genji Shimada returns from a mission and finds his lovely little Omega Brigit as finally gone into heat.





	Alpha's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U in the Alpha/Omega universe. In this universe Overwatch has never fallen and Genji is still a part of Blackwatch. I might do another Alpha/Omega story between Genji/Brigit were Genji is still a human.
> 
> Nothing in common with Dark Circuits.
> 
> I also kinda wanna write a fic dealing with Genji and Hanzo’s dad after their mother dies.

Brigit moaned in annoyance as she kicked off the stifling comforter and rolled over onto her stomach so she could feel around for the room’s remote in order to switch the heat off and the A/C on. 

Why is it so hot? She thought to herself as she rolled back over onto her back and sighed as the cold air blew onto her face. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! 

She whimpered and sat up stripping herself of her clothes as the heat rolled continuously through her body like an inferno as she collapsed back onto the bed in irritation. It wasn’t the flu, she knew that much about what was happening because her joints weren’t aching. Besides there was the tell tale slickness of arousal between her legs and Genji wasn’t even here to gloat about being the cause. 

“This can’t be what it feels like to go into heat,” she panted to the empty room a whimper escaping her lips. “This is fucking hell. No one can possibly be excited by this.”

She whimpered once more before rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom to see if a cold bath would help deal with the intense heat. 

 

Genji sighed as he walked down the halls of the Blackwatch dorms heading to the dorm room he shared with Brigit. It had been a tiring mission and all he wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed with his sweet little mate. He was already anticipating the feel of her soft body against him as he got closer to the room he shared with her. Only to freeze when his Omega’s scent hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him, and caused heat to rush straight through him. He paused and sniffed delicately at her scent. He nearly groaned as the information finally reaches his brain. And shock quickly joins desire as his eyes roll back in his head.

She’s in heat. 

Her very first heat in fact.

Her very first, very unexpected heat.

Shit!

At just over twenty-two his lovely Omega has finally gone into heat. The thought makes him smirk beneath his face plate and he picks up his pace all thoughts of showering and napping with her gone; replaced with images of what a screaming, sweaty mess he’ll be making her soon. The very thought of her begging for his knot spurring him on. But those images are replaced just as quickly when he reaches the hall his rooms are on and is greeted by the sight of several Blackwatch Alphas and even a handful of Betas standing outside the door sniffing at it. Bloodlust mingled with his Alphic lust as he instinctively reached for the sword at his back in challenge as they all turned to greet him. Most of them scatter at the sight of him, knowing they wouldn’t be able to beat him. A few of them stick around; at least until he drew his sword enough for the metal to shine against black metal and flesh of his body. By the time he has completely drawn his sword only three Alphas are left and Genji is easily entertaining the idea of taking Brigit, HIS Brigit, while drenched in their blood when Mercy and Commander Reyes show up. While his commander was looking somewhere between amused and annoyed by the entire situation and the good doctor was holding a small box. 

Reyes sighed and rolled his eyes. It was always an inconvenience whenever someone didn’t take suppressants or skipped one or two and went into their heat or rut on base. Even more so if it was unexpected. Add in the occasional late bloomer so to speak and everything went straight to hell. And the last thing he needed was to call the cleaners because Genji went on a killing spree because a couple jackasses stood between him and his mate, because they wanted to get to an Omega experiencing their first heat for bragging rights. 

Mated already or not. 

“Back to your jobs,” Reyes ordered the remaining three his voice serious and leaving no room for arguments. “Now.”

Reluctantly all but one left as he continued to glare back and forth between Genji and the door, slowly making his way too it.

“The Omega-.” He began.

“Is not yours to claim.” Genji snarled moving forward to block the door his dragon blood singing for the other man’s blood.

“Nor is she yours Bolt boy.” He hissed. “Can you even knot her properly?”

Genji snarled and moved to remove a limb or two from the other Alpha. 

“Enough,” snapped Reyes, as he moved to get in between the other two Alphas knowing damn well how quickly things could turn into a blood bath. “Return to your fucking post. And get over your blue balls. She’s not the first fucking Omega to go into heat around here and she probably isn’t the only one. Find one unclaimed if you want to knot someone so much. Or better yet go knot your own fucking mate. After you finish your shift in six more hours.”

The other Alpha looked like he wanted to continue to argue before finally storming off in a rage. Genji quickly resheathed the sword and moved to stand impatiently before his commander and the Chief Medical Officer. 

“Can I help you sir?” he asked, itching to get to Brigit.

“I expect you will be available for a full debriefing when your mate’s heat is over with.”

“Of course Commander.”

“Inform me when you’re ready,” Reyes said before heading back to his office. “And give me the informal debriefing when your mate settles down when the first wave is over.”

“Yes sir.” Genji said to his leader’s back before turning his attention to the blonde doctor. “Doctor?”

“I’ll have the kitchens send over some water bottles.” Reyes grin turned lecherous before he turned to walk away. “Have fun Agent.”

Mercy sighed and stepped forward as the commander retreated down the hall heading towards his office. “Some things to help Brigit with her first heat as well as information on different styles of suppressants for later. Should she want them of course. Genji there is something you should know-.”

“I’ve helped unattached Omegas through their heats before Doc.” Genji said in amusement. “I’m pretty sure I can help my own mate through hers, even if it is her first.”

Mercy flushed as memories started to overwhelm her before shaking herself away of them. “Be that has it may Brigit’s first heat is almost five years late.”

Genji blinked suddenly getting a sinking feeling in his stomach as his lust for his mate turned to concern. “How does that affect Bri?”

“Sometimes when heats are late they tend to be more intense.” Mercy explained. “Until her body gets used to the heat she might be overly sensitive to touch. Now this will sometimes mean that she’ll orgasm with the simplest touch and other times it will mean that that same touch will cause her extreme pain. There are a few things in there that will help make things more manageable and has her first round of basic suppressants when her heat runs its course. Of course, just make sure she comes to me when it’s over.”

“Thanks,” Genji muttered slipping into his rooms to join his mate and setting the box aside. “Bri?”

The sound of familiar whimpering caught his attention and he set the removable parts of his head piece on a side table before following the sound into their bathroom. Her back was too him in the bath and her blonde hair was piled up on her head revealing her long slender neck, that was already covered in bite marks from before he left to go on his mission. His vents opened to release some of pent up heat, the sound caused her to start and move to turn around only to be stopped by him appearing behind her suddenly. 

“Genji-?” Her question is immediately broke off into a low moan when his hand reached between her legs and two fingers slide inside her heat. 

A gasp left her throat and her back arched pushing her breast against the hand that was now cupping her. 

“Have you been lonely for me my sweet Omega?” Genji purred as he slipped another digit inside her. “Have you been aching for me in the midst of your first heat?”

“This sucks…” Brigit whined while rolling her hips into the hand between her legs. “Why do people like this?”

“My poor sweet Omega.” Genji nuzzled his face against her neck. “I will be more than happy to show you how much fun a heat can be with me.”

“How? It feels horrible!”

Genji purred and played with her nipple electing a soft moan from her. “Trust me my lovely little Omega once I give you my knot I will make sure you enjoy this heat. And every heat after.”

Brigit twisted in the bath and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s so hot.”

“I know.” Genji murmured into her neck with a deep sigh as he pulled her onto his lap and adjusted his temperature so that the metal plating of his body was cool against her overheated skin. “You are a bit too warm. Let’s get you cooled down a bit pet then we can move on to getting your body temperature regulated.”

Brigit’s answer was a soft whimper as she buried her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her before climbing into the large tub with her and relaxing against its back. While one hand remained buried between her legs the other one anchored her against him. Not that he needed to do it, because his little Omega had all but wrapped herself around him as she bounced slightly against his hand. His thumb brushed against her clit has his fingers continued their assault on her heat. 

“How’s that baby?” he whispered into her ear. “You like that?”

“Genji,” she moaned.

“No.” Genji growled into her ear, tightening his grip on her waist as he stilled his hand. “Answer my question.”

“Please Genji. Please.”

“Answer little Omega,” he purred. 

“Yes.” She groaned chasing the orgasm he was offering as well as the relief from the burning heat it would offer her. “Yes. I like it.”

“Do you love it?” he asked stroking her a little bit more being careful to not overwhelm her senses and turn pleasure into pain. 

“Oh god yes!” She panted desperately for him to continue. 

“Good girl.” Genji purred again as he resumed stroking her clit and thrusting his fingers in and out of her. “I think you deserve a reward.”

The noise she makes is somewhere between a pleased moan and a whimper as she buries her face into his shoulder while the thumb against her clit started vibrating as he kept her hips still. 

“Alpha.” She keened as she tried to chase her orgasm despite not being able to move her hips at all. “My Alpha.”

Genji muttered approval in Japanese as he brought her to orgasm. He kissed her neck gently as she panted against him while the hand that had held her hips down trailed gently up and down her back, along her spine.

“Did you enjoy that pretty one?” He asked against her ear. 

“Yes.” She said a lazily grin spreading across her face.

“Glad to hear it. How are you feeling? Is the heat still too much?”

“No.” Brigit muttered as she allowed her body to sag listlessly against his chest while she looked up at him happily. “Heat’s still a bit uncomfortable but it’s a bearable comfortable. If that makes any sense.”

Genji chuckled softly as he gently stroked her clit, being careful not to over stimulate her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “The heat is going to be there until your heat is over. The key to keeping it manageable is to keep mating at regular intervals and drink plenty of liquids.”

Bri muttered softly and rolled her hips against his fingers as she nuzzled her face into his neck and lapped at the synthetic muscles there. She gasped against his neck when his thumb started to gently vibrate against her clit as the water in the tub gently lapping around them in time to the thrusting of her hips. She panted against his neck as she slowly pushed herself up until she was braced against his chest and staring into his eyes as she chased yet another orgasm. The hand that had been resting on her back trailed upwards and entangled itself in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat to his seeking mouth. 

“Ah Genji!” she gasped when he bit down hard enough to draw blood causing her to immediately release hormones. 

“Brigit.” He growled against her neck as he lapped against the mark he had made and releasing more of her hormones into the air. “Oh god.”

Brigit moaned groaned harder against his hand. “Please. More. Alpha. My Alpha I want more.”

“More huh?” Genji growled. “Do you want really want more?”

“Yes. Please. Your Omega wants more from you.”

“ And my Omega has certainly been a good girl. Hasn’t she?”

“Yes.” She moaned as she struggled to bury her face back into his neck.

Genji amped up the vibrations in his thumb a bit and was rewarded by a loud cry of pleasure from the Omega above him. He chuckled as he released her hair and she immediately dug her nose into his neck as she continued to prettily beg and moan for more. Genji shifted so that his thigh was between her legs, adding some more pressure to her pleasure. 

“That’s it sweetie,” Genji muttered into her ear. “That’s it my pretty little Omega. I’ve got you. Your Alpha’s got you and before this is all over I’m going to give you one hell of a knot.”

“I know.” She squealed as she continued to chase the new orgasm he was giving her. 

Genji chuckled as he stopped his hand.

“No!” She sobbed. “Genji!”

Genji cooed softly and muttered into her hair before he captured her mouth with his own. “Don’t worry my little Omega. I promised to take care of you and I will.”

Genji nudged her nose with his own as he started his ministrations up again only to stop again before she could reach her orgasm. He continued this building and stopping of her orgasm five more times until he had her begging him to ‘just let her cum so he could knot her’. 

“You really are in heat aren’t you?” he asked with a soft chuckle though he already knew the answer.

Brigit gasped out a desperate affirmative as she tried to chase her orgasm against his motionless hand. 

“Do you really want me to knot you my lovely little Omega?” He asked as he stroked her clit with a bit more firmness then he had been using before. “Should this Alpha mount and knot his lovely little Omega?”

“Yes. I want you to mount and knot me. Please? I’ll be a good Omega.”

“Very well. Since my pretty little Omega promises to be good.”

Bri moaned as his fingers and thumb started increasing their speed and power finally tipping her over into orgasm, much to her delight. She sighed happily as she collapsed against Genji’s chest and buried her face in his neck, murmuring happily against his neck. 

Genji sighed and slipped the hand that had been buried between her legs on her thigh before continuing the journey upwards to her breast. 

“Feeling any better?” He asked pressing a kiss to her shoulder as his thumb swept back and forth over her nipple.

“Yes.”

“Good to hear.” He chuckled as he captured her lips with his own and slipped both arms around her waist hands cupping her ass. “Up for a change of location my Omega?”

“Where?”

“ Our nest.”

“We don’t have one.” She said with a slight wail which caused Genji cooed reassurances into her ear. 

“Understandable all things considered but all in due time,” Genji purred in reassurance. “Besides a nest doesn’t have to be a literal one to be one, come now love, let’s retire to our nest so that I can mount and knot you properly. Besides we have plenty of time for all the literal nests you want to build in your coming heats.”

“Okay.”

Brigit groaned and wrapped her thighs around his waist as he sat up in order to unstop the tub, releasing the water, before standing up and carting her to their bed. She moaned softly as her overheated body connected with the cool sheets. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and trailed his hands from her back to her hips. The coldness of his armor was a pleasantly torturous contrast to her heated core that she moaned and started to plead with him when he started to roll his hips against her. 

“I do so love how much you moan and plead for me,” Genji purred, bending down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. “What I wouldn’t do to be able to fill those eggs in your womb with my offspring.” A groan left his throat as he closed his eyes at the idea of her heavy with his children. “Just the idea of your stomach heavy with fertilized eggs is enough to really get me going. Would that have pleased you? Being filled with my offspring?”

“Oh god yes.” She cried tightening the grip her thighs had on his waist.

Three fingers slipped into her wet heat, causing them both to groan in pleasure. 

“You promised me that you would knot me,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“And I will sweet one,” he promised as reached up to take her wrists in his free hand and pinned her hands above her head staring down at her with a devilish smirk. “But first I want to make sure you are good and wet before I do, well wetter anyways.”

A gasp left her throat as he continued to bear down on her and started to grind his hips against her to combine with his thrusting fingers in order to bring the orgasm that had been building crashing down around her. “Genji!”

Genji chuckled softly and rolled her over onto her stomach before grabbing hold of her hips and yanking them back against him. “Just like that.” He breathed tilting his head back a bit at the feel of her against him. “Oh god you feel like heaven.” He bent over her shoving his head in her neck and inhaled deeply. “Smell like it too.”

“Please. Please knot me!”

“Oooohhhhh.” Genji groaned softly and slipped a hand along her hip before sliding it down so that it rested between her legs again. “I do so love how wet you get when you beg.”

A moan left Brigit’s throat as he slipped two fingers up to his knuckles and started scissoring them. “Genji come on please!” 

“Alright my lovely little Omega. I’ll knot you right up.” A lustful chuckle filled her ear as Genji bit roughly down on her shoulder, lapping at the new bite mark. He trailed his mouth up her neck and placed it a kiss on the back of her neck. “Which one do you want?” he asked in her ear.

“I don’t care. Just knot me!”

“Mhhhhmmmmm I do so love when it’s knotter’s choice.” Genji chuckled and slapped her on the rare before climbing off of their bed, heading for the small chest they kept their toys in. “And with how strong your heat is coming I bet you want a big knot. Be a good little Omega and position yourself so you’re facing the headboard but remain on your hands and knees.”

“Yes my Alpha.” She said before shifting herself so she was now facing the dark wood of the bed’s headboard as she waited somewhat impatiently for him to rejoin her on the bed.

Genji rummaged through the box pulling out a pair of cuffs and a large vibrator with an equally large knot as well as an ordinary dildo. He returned to the bed, retaking his position behind her and making sure to keep the toys beside him, well out of her sight. When she tried to turn to look he gave her a light, warning slap on her rare causing her to turn and face the headboard again. He bent over her and she moaned in delight.

“Up for handcuffs today?” he asked holding them before her.

“Oh yes!” She breathed holding her hands farther out in front of her so he could handcuff them together. 

“Good girl,” he breathed once the handcuffs were in place. “Comfortable?”

“Mmmhhhmmm.” She moaned tilting her head to the sighed and giving him easier access to her scent glands for him to nip and suck at.

“Good to hear.” Genji said has he straightened up and picked up the vibrator before removing the panel that was located in his crotch area in order to attach the vibrator into the slot. 

The slot was attached to his nervous system and would allow him to feel sexual pleasure, while not on the same level he had when he was all flesh and blood it wasn’t too bad of an alternative, and it allowed him to enjoy matings and ruts like he had before. The only issue was that now that his reproductive organs had been removed his ruts were thrown out of whack as a result of not being able to biologically mate or even reproduce. 

Not that any of his previous partners had complained nor had Brigit so far. Not that he expected her to complain of course. 

He grinned as a blissful sigh left her throat when he ran his hands down her sides before grabbing her hips and yanking her back against him so that the vibrator grazed across her soaking vagina. A deep moan left both their throat as he repeated the action a few more times. She squirmed in his hands, rubbing her ass against him impatiently in an attempt to get him to quickly knot her.

“Please Alpha knot me.”

Genji chuckled softly and reached down to pull her thighs farther apart before sliding his hands up her body to grab at her breasts, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers.

“Oh god! Oh yes!”

“You want my knot baby?” He cooed into her ear. “You want me to lock inside you as you come?”

“Yes. Give it to me! I want it! I need it! Please Alpha! Please!”

“Keep begging Hime,” Genji ordered as he started to roll his hips against her so the vibrator rubbed against her soaking cunt. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Fuck me! Please! You’re the only one that can do it! Claim me!”

Genji started grinding against her even harder as pleas to be fucked kept pouring out of her mouth. An Omega in heat always made the best sounds when they wanted to be knotted. A grin spread across his lips as he slowly slipped inside her, causing his Omega to moan loudly at the feel of him filling her up. 

“How’s that baby?” he purred thrusting his hips roughly a few times. “You like how that feels?”

“Yes! Oh god yes!”

He bent over, caging her between the bed and his body as he increased the speed of his thrusts while he nipped sharply at her scent glands, not quite drawing blood.“You want me to turn it on?”

She groaned an affirmative and buried her face into the pillows as Genji reached down and flipped a switch turning the vibrator on. 

“Oh yeah,” he groaned into her ear as the pulsing vibrator thrummed through his body, increasing both their pleasures. “You like that baby? You like how I’m fucking you?”

“Yes. Yes.” She chanted repeatedly. “I do. I really do. I LOVE it!”

“Oh. I know you do.” Genji chuckled as one of his hands slipped upwards to play with one of her breasts his thumb flicked over her nipple repeatedly. “How about for our next toy I get us one that not only knots and vibrates in this pretty pussy of yours but ejaculates into it as well?”

“That sounds amazing.” Brigit said with a loud groan as the first orgasm of many washed over her.

Genji groaned softly as he buried his face into her red curly hair, biting at it and giving it harsh tugs before moving it out of the way. “I know. God I bet you will sound good when the feeling of being ejaculated into overwhelms you during your next heat. Fuck I bet you sound amazing.”

Brigit continued to moan as the knot in the vibrator continued to grow as she approached another orgasm. Her hands gripped the pillow beneath her as Genji’s hands swallowed them up while his mouth bit down roughly onto her neck, breaking the skin enough to draw some blood. 

“God baby I’m so close,” he breathed against her skin his tongue darting out to lick at her blood. “God I wish I could mark you properly, fill you up with my eggs. Preventing any other man from marking your womb.”

She nodded in agreement and moaned as a second orgasm washed through her as Genji’s knot continued to grow. “I would love to carry your eggs my wonderful Alpha.”

Genji grinned and entangled one of his hands in her hair in order to twist her head so he could capture her lips with his own. “I know.” 

Brigit groaned softly and nudged their noses together before he buried his face into her neck as he felt the tell-tale signs of orgasm approaching him. A low groan left his throat as he nipped at her neck repeatedly as his knot started to slowly show signs of locking inside her, as it became harder to thrust in and out of her sweet heat. The moment his knot locked their bodies together he bit down roughly on her neck, his teeth tearing into her flesh and releasing her scent into the air drawing a long drawn out scream of pleasure as the bit triggered her own orgasm. Loud pants filled the air as he released her neck and started lapping at the blood and scent that he had released has their orgasms started to dwindle away. 

The moment the knot in the vibrator dwindled away, along with the tremors of their orgasms Genji rolled off of her and onto his back while pulling her into his arms as he pulled out of her. A satisfied sigh left her throat as she buried her face into his neck while he undid the handcuffs. 

“Did you have fun Pet?” he asked stroking her back as she curled tighter against him, an Omega seeking the protection of her Alpha. 

“Yes.” She said happily. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” She answered stroking his chest plate lazily. 

“Good. I was worried your first heat would be less than ideal when I first got my hands on you.” He said pressing a kiss to her lips before nudging her nose with his own.

“How would that have happened with you?” Brigit asked curiously.

“Mercy explained that sometimes when an Omega’s heat is late, especially as late as yours, that your heat might make you more sensitive than normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“According to her either you could have orgasmed at the simplest touch or been in extreme pain because of it.”

“Oh.”

“Thank fully. It seems that the more you orgasmed the less intense your heat was,” he said before removing the vibrator and placing it off to the side so he could reach for the other one.

“Genji,” she whined a slight edge of panic in her voice as it slid easily inside of her and he slipped off the bed. “Where are you going?” 

“Don’t worry pet,” He assured turning the vibrator onto its lowest setting so it thrummed gently inside her. “I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to order us some dinner and see if the water Reyes sent for you as arrived yet.”

“Okay.” Whispered Brigit as she settled into the comforter making a make shift nest.

Genji gave you another kiss as he pulled away and headed for where he left his stuff snagging his phone and opening the door to retrieve the water from Reyes, which came with a letter from the Commander reminding Genji to send him an informal debriefing. He pulled the water into the room and handed Brigit a bottle before putting half the pack into the room’s refrigerator. As he punched in their meal order for the kitchens, being sure to make a note of his mate’s heat on the order, he grabbed the box from Mercy and returned to settle back in bed next to his mate. 

“Well,” he said as he placed his phone on the bedside table and handed her Mercy’s box while she took a drank down half the water bottle. “Dinner is on its way and Mercy gave me this to give to you.”

“What is it?” Brigit asked before sitting up slightly so she could open the box Genji was handing her. 

“It has your first round of suppressants for you to take after your heat is over and information on the various different types of suppressants she has to offer you. And a few things that should help you deal with intensity of your first heat.”

“Oh okay.” Said Brigit as she set the stuff aside and cuddled up against him, burying her face into his neck as another wave of heat started to build in her core.

“We can go over it together later.” Genji sighed softly and pulled her on top of him as he started to nip at her neck again, attaching the smaller vibrator in its slot against him before rolling them over so she was beneath him. “But for now let’s deal with this heat of yours.”

“Alpha.” She breathed as she wrapped herself around him and buried her nose into his neck licking at the skin eagerly.

“We have a long few days ahead of us,” he grinned as he started thrusting inside of her. “Let’s get continue from where we left off. Shall we?”

“Yes. Please. Alpha.”

Genji chuckled and groaned as he focused on his lovely mate beneath him as together they rode out yet another of several waves together.


End file.
